With the recent trends in the vehicle industry, there is always the need for increased durability, stability and fuel economy, and continuous efforts to meet such needs have been made.
In particular, many attempts have been made to enhance the properties of rubber, which is the material for vehicle tires, especially tire treads, which are in contact with roads. The rubber composition for vehicle tires includes a conjugated diene-based polymer such as polybutadiene or a butadiene-styrene copolymer. To improve the performance of vehicle tires, research is currently ongoing into mixing a conjugated diene-based rubber composition with various enhancers.
The present inventors have proposed the present invention to develop, as a material for a tire tread, rubber having superior heat build-up, tensile strength, wear resistance, and wet skid resistance.